A
ACTION – In Possibility Management an Action is defined as any gesture that has energy. This definition for Action is far more refined than our typical understanding of an action that only includes gross level physical movement. In Possibility Management examples of Actions include: physical motion, spoken word, insinuation thought, placing your Attention, moving your Attention, placing your Center, keeping your Center, making a conscious or unconscious wish, internal emotional reaction, Declaring, Choosing, Asking, and so on. In general, the more subtle the Action, the more energy it contains. (see Results, Purpose, Center, Declaring) ADULT (RESPONSIBLE ADULT OR ADULT EGO STATE) – Adult is a person taking unconditional Responsibility for being themselves with their Center and their voice in a storyless minimized now and minimized here. The originator of Transactional Analysis, Dr. Eric Berne in his famous Parent Adult Child Ego States ''thoughtmap (to which Possibility Management has added a fourth ego state, namely, the ''Gremlin ego state), recognized the adult ego state is when a man or woman has power because they are themselves in the present. Through Possibility Management research we have discovered that the Responsible Adult Ego State also turns out to be the gateway to Archetypal worlds, in other words, the gateway to Archearchy, which is why ongoing Adulthood Initiatory processes are at the center of any Next Culture. (see Archearchy, Archetype, Center, Initiation, Next Culture, Now) ARCHEARCHY – the natural evolution of human culture that comes after matriarchy and patriarchy. Archearchy is the creative collaboration between initiated archetypal adult women and initiated archetypal adult men. The core quality of archearchal cultures is that they are sustainable. Possibility Management is a context out of which archearchy gameworlds can emerge. (see Possibility Management, Archetype) ARCHETYPE – (NOTE: Archetypal terminology used in Possibility Management has emerged from decades of experimentation and is not derived from or associated with the popular works of Carl Gustav Jung. Jung evolved his deep-psychology “archetypes” in reference to the psychoanalytical context that he adopted from his teacher Sigmund Freud. Instead of relying on the works of Freud or Jung we have done our own empirical research that brought us directly into contact with the same spaces that Jung must have tapped into to formulate his particular languaging. However, instead of a psychological context we researched from a possibility context. Because we fished with a different net we caught different fish although we were fishing in the same sea.) In Possibility Management, Archetypes are energetic configurations hard-wired into the Energetic Body of every human being. Archetypes are either Responsible or Irresponsible. Responsible Archetypes lie dormant until they are consciously initialized or Stellated. Before Stellating Responsible Archetypes a human being must first be capable of Adult Responsibility, which does not occur until about fifteen years of age. Modern culture does not provide authentic initiatory processes though which you can activate your Responsible Archetypes, so they remain switched off. If you want your Responsible Archetypes activated you are forced to go outside of modern culture and arrange it for yourself. This takes a lot of courage and entails certain real risks. Actions of people who have not gone through the process of Stellating their Responsible Archetypes are typically dominated by the Shadow Principles of their Irresponsible Archetypes. Archetypes are fueled by the energy of Feelings. Anger fuels the Responsible Doer / Warrior / Warrioress or the Irresponsible Persecutor. Sadness fuels the Responsible Communicator / Lover or the Irresponsible Victim. Fear fuels the Responsible Creator / Magician / Sorceress or the Irresponsible Rescuer. And Gladness fuels the Responsible Man / Woman or the Irresponsible Gremlin. (see Adult, Feelings, Gremlin, High Drama, Low Drama, Stellating) ATTENTION (CONSCIOUS ATTENTION) – Conscious Attention means paying Attention to your Attention, being aware of what you are aware of, or perceiving what you are perceiving with. Engaging Conscious Attention helps build the Matrix upon which your consciousness can grow. Attention can also become conscious by paying Attention to your Purpose. Businesses spend billions of dollars every year trying to get your Attention. They do this for two reasons: 1) Because it works. 2) Because it is worth it. When they have your attention, they have your wallet. Paying Attention to your Attention initiates a process that makes you less susceptible to being used for other people’s Purposes and therefore more capable of creating High Drama and fulfilling your Destiny. (see Matrix, Center, Purpose, High Drama, Destiny)